


Fighting turns into kissing

by Purplr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Goth Farlan Church, Goth Isabel Magnolia, Goth Levi Ackerman, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Top Levi Ackerman, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplr/pseuds/Purplr
Summary: Enemies to Lovers but it’s Levi x Eren.Yay.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. The Worst Moment In History

Eren walked to his school annoyed and out of his mind angry. He was going to see Levi again, the annoying goth boy, all that mother f^cker did was smoke in the alleyways. He was in all the same classes with Eren accept Art which was the only thing good. 

Levi and all his ghetto friends were even more annoying, weird science freak Hange and Kind stron and bulky Erwin.

Levi was about 1 years older than Eren, The only reason that Eren was in a higher year classes was because he excelled in everything and anything.

Right now he was in his 1st year of College, he was happy having one year in high school without an annoying person come at him every year, but for some unreasonable dumb reason he happened to get in the same college with him and his wierd or goth friends.

Levi’s really only Goth friends were a boy and a girl named, Farlan and Isabel. 

Eren started kicking up his pace when he finally got in Campus. He was looking for his friends Mikasa and Armin, until he got hit by something.

There stood Levi and his horrid goth friends.

“Why did you have to throw a football at me!”

Levi started to smirk in a malicious way, “You should look where you are going brat, or else.”

Eren was now even more annoyed. His day was ruined, he got a muddy football thrown at his face, and now his clothes are covered in dirt.

“Ugh, I hate him.” Eren stood up from the floor and started to wipe down all dirt of as he could. 

Then foot steps started hurrying over him, “Eren are you okay?!?” He looked up to see his best friends Armin and Mikasa, Armin had a worried look on his face and Mikasa had both worried and a mad face.

“Did that shorty do this to you?!?” She said that so loud annoyed that it could be heard a couple miles away.

Eren sighed in relief that his friends cared so much, “He did do this but it’s fine I can start a fight which him later or something.”

Mikasa stressed relieved and she just sighed and dragged Eren to the restroom’s so he can wash up his clothes even more.

~…~…

“I am going to go to Hanji and Erwin, bye.” Levi left to go to his other friends Erwin and Hange. He doesn’t even know why he is friends with them, anyway but he is glad to have their company when he needs it.

~…~

“You are still bullying Eren are you? You are doing it so much that it’s like you have a gigantic crush on him”

Levi rolled his eyes at the statement, “Shut up Hanji, he deserved it for butting salt all over my meal yesterday.”

Hanji didn’t seem amused with that answer at all, “Well who started this whole war between you guys?” Levi started to get annoyed at all these questions getting thrower at him.

“I am not going to tell you, now leave me alone. I am having a lecture soon.” Levi stood up from the table and walked away.

He went to an alleyway and looked at his phone, it said: 1030am. He still had 30 minutes, so he could take a quick smoke break happily.

I took out a pack from my pocket and, lit it up and started smoking.

Then the most annoying man in the whole entire world had to run into me in my natural habitat.

“I knew I would find you here Levi, now say sorry for what you did to me!?!” Levi groaned at the quick remark.

“Can you ever shut your god damn mouth. You are giving me a headache.” Eren face turned from mad to even more mad that you could even see steam coming out of his head.

“You are so rude Levi!?! What did I even do to you. I already have Horseface on my tail I don’t need you as well!?!” Eren’s was so furious at Levi, did he just want to humiliate him?!?

“What? Are you going to cry to your mummy?~ Oh wait?!? She’s dead.”

That crossed the line for Eren, did this mother f^cker think he was cool and sh!t, “Can you never not be disrespectful! You are so annoying, you don’t just bring up people’s parents death?!?” 

Levi walked up to Eren I’m a rude manner, “Oh shut up Player boy, is their a tear in your eye?”

Eren wasn’t going to let this happen at all. Levi can’t just say that about his mother’s death and get away with it.

Eren grabbed Levi, but Levi then kicked Eren off him, he then started to kick Eren when he was on the ground but right after he was going to kick Eren he looked at his phone since a ringtone ringed it said it was: 10:55.

“You are lucky that I have a lesson brat,” Levi then stormed off like nothing even happened.

“Bitch,” Eren said in the most annoyed voice someone could do.


	2. Payback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren was furious that Levi pushed him in the dirt, so now he was going to get payback, by telling his Homophobic Uncle Kenny that his son was gay.

Eren stood up from the cluttered floor, he tried to shake off the dirt of his clothes, but what was the point. He was already a mess n his first lecture what is so different about this one.

Eren started walking out of the alleyway, and to the main area in the campus, as he looked to his far right he saw his other friends, Ymir and Historia.

Historia started running up to him with a pleasant smile on her face, while Ymir walked leisurely behind her, “Hi Eren! Why are you so messy?”

Eren sighed with that remark Historia made, he didn’t ant to say he was bullied but he also didn’t want to say he accidentally fell in mud.

“Is it that Goth again? He keeps on bugging you, he probably has micro crush on you if he’s going to bully you that much.” Ymir uttered is a smirky voice.

“Probably, he is gay so that is a fine answer,” Ymir started putting up a smug look on her face, “but hey, I am not gay at all, I am not interested in men one bit.”

The smirk on Ymir’s face left her face in a speed movement, “well suit yourself!” Ymir jerked Historia signing her to follow her and Historia agreed, “Bye Eren!” Historia responded in a calming voice.

Eren waved and walked into campus, he looked at his clock and his face just turned into pure horror, “It’s already 10:59!” Eren started to dash, he didn’t want to be late at all.

Swiftly he got to his Class at exactly 11:00, he was so proud of himself. He took his seat and started to silently greet his friends, Connie and Sasha that he sits next to. 

“You are lucky that you came in time all you would be in a lot of trouble Mr Yeager.” Eren did a silent annoyed sighed and got his stuff out.

Eren looked at his front to see Levi sitting next to his goth friends, he wanted to beat the sh!y out of him, but he knew that if he Devon tried his back will be slit open.

Eren started thinking on ways to get slight revenge on Levi, he knew it can’t do anything between fighting but then he remembered that Levi had a bad relationship with his Uncle, Kenny. What better way to tell his very Homophobic uncle that his son was gay. Eren thought that he was taking this to far but what Levi also did crossed the line so why not do the exact same thing.

Eren started smirking maliciously, Sasha and Connie saw and they started sweating with a very scared face on them.

“Do you think he knows that we stole his 5£ to get Greggs?” Sasha said in a kind’ve frightened voice.

“No, we stole it yesterday and he still hasn’t notice so why would he notice now?” Connie responded, Connie and Sasha both looked back at Eren who was even smiling even more. 

“We are definitely going to die Sasha.” Connie said in a regretful voice, “I told you not to take it.”

Sasha and Connie started to grief very silently, telling each other on how they wanted their funerals prepared like.

“Can you both stop talking in my class!” Sasha and Connie looked back at the teacher, and put on a shameful smile.

“It’s okay, just don’t do it again.” Sasha and Connie smiled back, they were still decently embarrassed but this was a better remark than the least time they were caught talking.

~…~

As the day lecture finished everyone started packing their bags, and walked out.

As Eren went outside Campus he saw Kenny outside, he was probably waiting to pick up his nephew.

Bingo. This was the time to get payback for what all the bad things Levi had did to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, 😒🔫


	3. Kicked Out Of Your Own Home..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren got Levi kicked out 😊

Eren started running up to the man in the car, Kenny, he was on his weird, old flip phone but that didn’t matter.

He knocked at the car’s window to see if Kenny would notice, but he was still somehow attached to his phone, Eren started shouting but he still didn’t sense that someone was there. Did this man go death and blind at the same time?

Eren started to get mad and slammed open the door, Kenny saw but he put a relived face.

“Sorry I couldn’t here you kid, there is just so many thing that are happening in my life,” What a petty excuse, Eren thought.

“Can I talk to you about your nephew?” As the words slipped out of Eren’s mouth Kenny finally looked off his phone and faced Eren.

“Sure kid.” Kenny straightened up his seat so he could see eye to eye with Eren.

“Well,” Was this a bad idea? Eren’s mind went racing for a second or two, he didn’t want to ruin Levi’s life but... he deserved it, “Levi’s Gay!”

Eren spat it out so loudly that anyone could hear him, but everyone was inside or left already so nobody would hear him except for him and Kenny.

Kenny looked irritated, he was also shocked which wasn’t a bit surprise for Eren.

Kenny sighed, “I will go talk with Levi... Thank you for telling me this information.” 

Kenny slide shut his window, and that was gesture that made Eren know he needed to leave.

“Well, bye Kenny.” Eren waved and walked back into Campus.

~…~ Eren POV ~…~

I am a but guilty, what if Levi get’s sent away.., It would all be my fault.

Levi may be an ass but he didn’t deserve it.

I looked back at Kenny’s car and there stood a mad Kenny and a infuriated Leve, what had he done.

Eren just went back to what he was doing. 

~…~ Nobody’s POV ~…~

Levi walked up to Kenny’s car. Kenny had a enraged face on him, which meant trouble.

Levi was going to take a seat in his Uncle’s car but then Kenny uttered something.

“Levi, why are you a homosexual?..” Kenny said that in a very dissatisfied voice.

Levi just stood there like a rock that couldn’t move, who told him this. Who would say this. The only thing that came out of his mind was the boy who he hated who knew he was a homosexual.

“Who told you this!?!” Levi said angered, he wasn’t ready for his Uncle to know that information about him, he wanted to wait at the perfect moment but now it was all ruined. Why is Eren so ruthless. He knew he done bad things to the man but he didn’t know he would go this far. Eren knew his dad was a homophobe what made him have the right to say that to him...

What made him have the right to make fun of Eren’s mothers death.

Levi felt mad guilty, this was obviously revenge, of Levi wasn’t a low stack meany he wouldn’t e in this problem.

“Aren’t you going to answer me Levi.” Levi stopped day dreaming and looked at his Uncle.

“Well..?” Levi was shocked to the brim, he didn’t want to get disowned by his Uncle right in format of Campus, lucky nobody was there.

“I-I..” Levi didn’t know what to say at all, his throat was going dry, sweat drops flowing down from his face.

“Levi.” This was bad. Levi wasn’t going to see his Uncle ever again, he wasn’t going to be moved to a camp and sh!t, ugh, if he wasn’t such a jerk he wouldn’t be in this state of mind.

“Levi you are going to live at Campus from now on.” Those words broke Levi so much he could just lay on the floor and cry.

What was he going to do?!? He hated Campus homes. He hated sharing with people. Now he was going to be stuck like that for now on.

“But-but...” Levi couldn’t finish his sentence he was so dumbfounded at this moment at the time.

“Stop acting like you have a stutter Levi, go in the car pack yourself and leave.” Levi immediately obeyed, he didn’t want worser things to happen. 

Levi sat at the back of the car and Kenny drove off.

As Levi got to Kenny’s house he started packing his things rushingly, nothing would pick his petrified face on him. 

He looked at his room now just black wallpaper, he took everything he could and now the place was completely varnished.

He got back into Kenny’s car, everything being completely silent other than a news playing in the background.

As Levi got out his car Kenny returned with, “Just tell the teachers that you need a room and I can do the paperwork and stuff.

~…~…~ But Little Did Levi Know That He Would Be sharing A Room With His Arch Enemy ~…~…~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahha I love my life 😌


	4. Roomates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahahah 
> 
> Roomates go brrr 🥶

Levi started unpacking his things, the room was small, a bunk bed a toilet and a miniature kitchen. It was all someone could really need in dorm room. Even though Levi hated dorms he was happy to get out of the house. Kenny was a bit annoying sometimes, he was a always drinking but he never ever done anything ever abusive to him. The most that happened was a slap he would get if he did anything wrong. Kenny never was ever home, he did have to provide for his family, he worked as an accountant never really caring about the wrongs and the rights. 

As Levi was in his mind a door slammed open and a loud scream was heard, Levi looked at the back of him and there was Eren, he was a furious as ever, “What are you doing in my room!” Eren was defiantly angry and wasn’t happy one bit.

Levi started getting even more mad, “Are you dumb!, anyways, why did you tell my Uncle that I was gay!” Levi said shouting back at him. 

“Because you were being rude this morning of course I would tell him!” Levi’s face looked like he was about to break his neck.

“Are you dumb! All I did was beat you up, you don’t have to tell my dad I am homosexual, and anyways, this is all your fault that I am moving into your dorm.”

Eren was furious, he had his arch enemy living in the same dorm as him. “Who cares, just don’t talk to me or anything, I don’t want to become a homosexual like you are.” Eren said disgust all over his face.

“Fag.” Eren uttered quietly.

Of course Levi heard it and his face turned from mad to gloomy. “Ok then, I’ll leave you alone.” Levi responded while putting an Rock concert poster on his side of the room. 

Eren started taking the bunk beds apart and and putting them on each side. “That’s you side,” He said pointing at the side Levi was on, “And this is my side, don’t come over here.”

Eren started taking all of the posters and ornaments that were on the floor that Levi took off, to his side of the room. They both put up there stuff in silence, Eren finished first so he went on his phone and started texting one of his friends. While Levi was still trying to put a poster up but he was a bit took short.

“Ugh,” he muttered.

Eren looked up from his phone and looked at Levi trying to hang up a poster, “There is a tiny ladder in the Janitors closet down the hall, you can take it if you want.” Eren muttered under his breath. 

Levi heard it and said a quiet, “Thanks,” and then left the dorm and started walking tot he janitors closet.

“Damn shorty. Can’t do anything without some a side chick doing it for him,” Eren said rolling his eyes. He didn’t really know what he was saying was a bit explicit.

Eren stood up from his bed and started looking at all the things Levi had on his side of the room. “I knew goth’s liked rock, but I didn’t know he liked Rock this much. Eren looked at one of the posters, it said something about a rock star, did he like rock concerts? It said 68.00£. Which was a lot, Eren got a lot of money from his parent’, 100£ a week. He thought he could give him money seeing what he did was a very wrong but that wasn’t needed right now, or was it? Eren looked at the date, and it said: **On Thursday the 19 of March The Ticket Store Closes!!!**  
  
  
Levi came back in, “What are you doing! You said that we aren’t supposed to be on each other’s side, remember!?”

Eren looked back at Levi, “It’s fine, I didn’t touch anything. All I did was look at that poster over there.” He pointed at the Rock poster with dates and everything.

”Well then get off my side!” Levi responded angrily back.

Eren rolled his eyes and sat back down on his bed.

~~_**This Was Going To Be A Long Year...** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahha 🙃


	5. The Horrible Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren becomes a prankster and pours freezing cold water on Levi, and Levi is mad.

It’s a new day, a new format and a new roommate, Eren’s first roommate moved out, and his second was just a creep, who never let Eren do anything without him being there, he moved out because someone reported him to the head, and they thought it would be safer for him to not stay with anyone at all, but that was four months ago, and now he has a annoying goth roommate sleeping in his room.

~…~  
  
Eren’s eyes fluttered upen and he looked up to see his side of the room, with all his drawings, posters, everything. Then he looked to the other side of the room and there he saw a sleeping Levi. Eren stared at Levi for about 2 or 3 minutes until he noticed   
Levi’s horrible sleeping position.

 _How does he sleep like that?_ Eren thought to himself. He was still staring until Levi started to slightly move which caught him off guard.

Eren now even more exhausted stood up from his bed and walked to the bathroom, he was going to take a subtle shower to cool him off, he didn’t want to stay there too long seeing that his class was just about to start in a hour and a half.

~…~  
  


When Eren came out of the shower Levi was still sleeping, _How is he still sleeping?_ Eren thought to himself, but right at that moment Eren got an idea, he was going to poor old water in Levi, that should wake him up?

Eren then dashed to their kitchen and got a bowl and started filling it up with water, when it was at the top, Eren held the bowl carefully and started to slowly walk to both of theirs room, it took a bit of time but Eren got there in the end.

”Hah, this is going to be so funny! Can’t wait to see the look in his face!” Eren whispered to himself while slightly giggling like a teenage girl.

He walked over to Levi’s bed, where he was sleeping peacefully, small snores being heard, _was Eren doing the right thing, or was he just being a total moron._ Eren didn’t want to answer the question but it was too late the water was releasing all of Levi.

“What Did you do Eren!” Levi said, quickly lifting his head up.

Eren knew right now it was a time to run, and so he did, he ran out of the room, and then out of the dorm all the way to stairs.

“That annoying brat!” Levi whispered to himself in an irritated tone.

he stood up all soaked in cold ass water, and his PJ’s wet to the brim, “That brat is going to pay!” Levi said so loud that the every dormitory could hear him.

~…~

Levi finally went out of the dorm after about an hour of just being annoyed, when he walked out everyone just looked at him like they seen a ghost, _did he look this bad today?_ He had just been thrown freezing cold water on his damn body, so maybe that’s why.

”Are you okay Levi!” Hanji said in a worried mother voice, “everyone heard you scream an hour ago, so we were kinda worried for you.”

Levi looked at Hanji and stared at her for second which made Hanji a bit uncomfortable, “It was just that shitty brat, he poured a fat bowl of cold water on me.

Hange started giggling, “He must really want you attention~” Levi started to get annoyed at Hange, he had just poured freezing cold water on him, in such a rude manner! How does love got to do with it?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long, had to spend time with my wife (girlfriend) and my family, but here it is!
> 
> I know it’s taking long for the love part to actually come, but it’s coming subtly in next chapter!


	6. You hate him. Then why turn bright red when he apologises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren apologies, Levi begins to start liking Eren again after three years.

That Bitch, Eren pouring cold _ass_ water on Levi, at eight in the morning, what a let down, and when Levi was actually starting to like him, ruining it so easily, what a massive fool Eren was, he and Eren could of became friends, _but no_ , Eren just had to be a dumbass and ruin it by pouring freezing cold water in him. What a enormous bitch. Only trying to be rude to Levi, Levi was going to be nice, and share his food, _but no_ , Eren just had to be such a-

“Levi!~ Thinking about Eren again?” Hanji uttered, they and Levi where sitting together on a bench, next to the park on campus.

Levi looked back at Hanji in a annoyed manner, “Shut up Hange, haven’t you heard that the _bitch_ poured cold ass water on me!”

Hangi rolled her eyes, “That doesn’t mean anything~ You still have a gigantic crush on him, remember when you told me that in the last year of high-school~!” Hanji started fangirling in a crazy way, you could think that she had just gone mad and that you could never fix them.

”That was 3 years ago! It’s different now!” Levi said furiously. He then started to cross his legs, “Maybe go confess to that nerd Moblit before you go on about my **love life**.”

Hange then stopped her unnatural fangirling and then looked at Levi for about a minute, “Did you say _my love life_ Levi?” Levi then looked at Hange, questioning what he just uttered to them, “You are dating Eren!!!” Hange screamed out, almost the whole damn campus could hear her, **and that was the end of Levi’s life.**

“SHUT UP HANGE!!! That’s not true!” Levi silently screamed back.

Everyone at the campus just stared at the two bickering like a bunch of children, “So is Eren actually dating the Goth?” A girl whispered to another girl, “I don’t know, but they would be a cool couple if you think about it.” The girl responded.

Everyoen started whispering and chanting but the worst thing that could of happened at that moment was Eren coming out of the College, girls and a few boys started crowding around him asking questions so quickly.

”Look what you’ve done Hange! You loud cow!” Levi responded to Hange.

Hange started blushing embarrassingly when they heard Levi’s response, she was going to say sorry until a hand grabbed hold of her, “Hi Hange, want to grab a cup of tea with me?” Hangi looked to the back of herself and saw Moblit, she quickly agreed and walked away with him quickly, saying sorry to Levi while still walking hand to hand with Moblit.   
  


_“Shitty Glasses.”_

But before anything else could be said in Levi’s brain he was quickly dragged be someone, “Who the hell is dragging me!” Levi shouted at the unknown person,

”Sorry Levi, but I need to talk to you for a second, and the crowds wouldn’t allow me.” Levi was very confused, but he looked to the front and there were crowds, and I _mean_ crowds of people chasing after them.

”Well then who are you and where are you taking me!?!” Levi shouted back to him.

Eren started to loosen his grip, “I am Eren, and sorry about this but I am going to have let go of you, but when I do please run with me to the dorms,” but before Levi could answer he was let go from the hood and was now on the floor, he quickly stood up and ran with Eren.

When Eren and Levi where side to side Eren started talking, “ I just wanted to to tell you something when we get there.”

Levi rolled his eyes but kept running side to side with Levi.

When they finally got to their dorms, Eren slammed the door shut and locked it.

”You can sit on my bed, I just wanted to say something.” Eren was definitely embarrassed, he started getting a tiny bit red as he was saying it.

Levi sat in Eren’s bed and Eren sat there too, “Look Levi, I am, **sorry**.”

~~ **_And right at that moment Levi turned bright crimson red._ ** ~~


End file.
